Running Blind
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Nothing can stop us. Not now, I love you. Kames.


Running Blind

I love t.A.T.u. You'll probably see a lot more of them from me. The song is called Not Gonna Get Us. I rather obviously don't own it or BTR. PS- The music video is incredible. :P

* * *

_They're not gonna get us_

Not gonna get us

It can be tough to be a gay teen for most, if not all. Especially among straight men, who seem to worry about their masculinity constantly. Sometimes, although not _most_ of the time, its easier for females, what with men still leading most countries. But, right now, we're looking at the gay/bi _male_ population. Specifically, James Diamond and Kendall Knight.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

Kendall and James are in their shared room. They are both sitting on Kendall's bed, wrapped up in an embrace. James's face is streaked with eyeliner and tears. Kendall's white shirt is gaining some black smears. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care, probably both. He begins rubbing soothing circles on James's back, this act, however soothing, only serves to make him cry harder. Kendall frowns, but doesn't stop. In fact, he starts making promises that most average teenage boys would never even _think_ let alone speak.

(Kendall POV)

When James only cries harder at my caresses, I realize how truly close he is to breaking. My mouth starts going off without my permission. All those words, things I'd thought of saying, start spilling from my lips. For a second, I'm horrified. Those words, they were supposed to stay in my head. They're embarrassing. Abruptly, James stiffens in my arms. He tilts his head up to meets my eyes, I have to stop myself from averting my gaze.

"Do you mean it?"

_You and me, let's just be honest_

I have to pause to think about his question, to pair it with my words. What did I just say? _We could run off together. They would never find us…_ That sounds about right…

"Of course I mean it. How could I not?" A slow smile plays on his lips.

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

Even the night that falls all around us

(James POV)

About an hour later, we're packing. Throwing random clothing and knickknacks into two suitcases. His and mine. Together. All mixed up… It's strangely comforting. He wouldn't take off with my stuff in his bag. He'd feel way too guilty. I don't want him to ever leave me… Never.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

(Kendall POV)

A few hours after the fateful question on the bed, we're off. We'd loaded the car that we'd bought together with our junk and then we were gone. With a rather loud screeching of tires and fallen trashcan, we sped off. It was cliché in all the right ways.

We'll run away on roads that are empty

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

(James POV)

Kendall stuck to whatever back roads we could find, knowing that they would soon notice our disappearance. In a way, it was exciting. Driving and driving, not having to stop. Talking without boundaries, whatever came to mind. When we left, it was around eleven. We stopped around eight the next day for food. Lots of coffee. Lots of sugar. Some planning. Then we were on the road again. This time, I drove. He slept. About five ours later. We reached a little town in the middle of nowhere. I woke him up when we got to a motel. Then, we slept.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

(Kendall POV)

Our pattern continued for a while. A week or so. It turned into a road trip. We stopped at little interesting things. It was fun. Just the two of us. Some people recognized us, but I think our slightly worn out and guarded expression kept them at bay.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

(James POV)

We didn't stay anywhere for more than two days… Until we reached this one town… We stopped, rented an apartment, got jobs, and started saving our money. No one ever came after us… not that we expected them to. That's a lie though. We expected them to. We expected to have to fight for this. We really did.

_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand_

They don't understand us

(Kendall POV)

No one asked, and we didn't tell. We kept to ourselves. Our main company was each other and who ever we saw at work. The townsfolk didn't know where we were from, nor did they ask. They didn't know if we were together, nor did they ask. As long as we didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother us. It was a peaceful arrangement.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

(James POV)

About two years later, we caught word that they'd managed to track us down. We started packing immediately, knowing that we had enough money to get where we were going and get started again. Loading the car, almost routine. Checking the apartment one last time. Paying the landlord. Taking off with more screeching tires, just for the hell of it. Laughing. Smiling. Talking. Kissing at red lights. Lots of fun. Crossing the border. Seeing the 'Welcome to Canada' sign. High fives. Kissing on the side of the road. And finally, finally, settling down for good.

_Not gonna get us_

It didn't have a picket fence, but we loved our first house anyway.

* * *

I met this really strange kid a couple days ago… He threatened to eat my eyes… and my teeth… and my friend's backpack. That normal and all except… I think he was serious. O.o I learned a lot of stuff about this kid, everything short of his name, the year he was born, and his favorite color. And that's really hard to do in a twenty minute lunch period. He's faintly disturbing…

And there are a few weird people who want to read


End file.
